medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Western Wind
The Western Wind is an old folk tale centered around Influuntism originally written in the language Iden (old Arahki language) derived from ancient legends. It tells of a hero who is tasked by a king to hunt down the five mystical beings known as the western wind after they have brought destruction, death, and chaos to the kingdom. The Western Wind Devastation The farmer looked at the village in terror. How could fire freeze the well over while ice burns down houses? The soil under his knees is hard and cold, and every breath he takes fills his throat with ash. What evil could make such a thing happen? He looked as villagers ran in fear and toppled with arrows piercing their bodies. His eyes fill with tears and all he can do is stand there on his knees, frozen in place and await his fate. The farmer can't move. A chill moves down his spine as five mysterious figures protrudes from the flames. Their bodies were covered in armored plating from feet to shoulders with robes covering them and hoods covering their heads, revealing only the glowing, frost-colored eyes. The figure in the middle appears to bear a helmet resembling a crown and carrying a large sword in one hand while the other is covered in flames as cold as the coldest night. The farmer can do nothing but stare as the five approach him with their weapons at the ready. With a few steps, the one in the middle appears in front of him. When this close, the farmer can see how the figure is almost double the height of him. He raises his head only to meet the ice-cold glare of the being. As they look at each other, the being's eyes glow, sending chills down the spine of the farmer. "Please! Please!" the farmer cries out, knowing it would all be in vain. The farmer pauses for a moment. He had never felt fear like this before. It was crippling him, tearing into his skin and ripping his heart into his throat. "Who are you?" He finally asks, but no response is given except a powerful gust of wind from the west. He looks up to meet the glare of his impending doom with tears in his eyes. He knows what is about to happen, he knows who he is looking upon. The being in front of him is no man, but the remnants of a once-powerful entity, now only known as the western wind. The farmer closes his eyes and lowers his head as the harbinger of death raises his massive blade. With one quick strike, the farmer is lit ablaze and ripped in two by the weapon. The five give no notice to the man they just killed, instead they keep walking onwards towards the next village. Their gazes are aimed straight forward, leading them on as they view upon the road in their cold, dead eyes. The legends had come true, the western wind was coming in, and it came with a storm. And over the next few months, nothing would stand in their way and anyone who met them would be enslaved or sent into the void. Rest is WIP Category:Legends